


Resignation

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg resigns
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 38
Kudos: 150





	Resignation

Mycroft was working from home in the early afternoon when he heard the front door open and close. He frowned as he recognized Greg’s tread. Closing his current work, he left his study and closed the door, finding Greg shrugging out of his coat and hanging it up.

“I resigned,” he said quietly.

Mycroft felt the ground underneath him shift. “You resigned?” he echoed. After everything the man had done, after building his life around his career and only a few years from retirement, he’d resigned?

“I can’t do this anymore,” he said, not quite looking at Mycroft’s face. “I always thought I was a good cop, did my job well, and treated everyone with respect. But… I can’t. And they want us to crackdown on protests, which no, that isn’t my job exactly, but still…”

Mycroft closed the gap between them and gently folded Greg against his chest. “I understand.”

Greg sagged and let Mycroft hold him. Mycroft truly did understand. He’d certainly considered such action himself from time to time but had always convinced himself to stay the course and do what work he could from the inside. But a man could only do so much. He kissed Greg’s temple. “Have you thought about what you’ll do now?”

“Volunteer work, I think. Boss made some noise about getting me at least some of my retirement and I know you’ve been socking away most of my paycheck for a while.”

“I only ever wanted to take care of you.”

Greg raised his head and smiled at him, sadness in his eyes. “And you are. We’ll figure this out.”

“We will. What do you need right now?”

“Some tea and maybe we can watch a movie? If you aren’t busy.”

“Nothing I can't put off until later. Pick a movie and I’ll get the tea.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of shit going on with the met, and I had a feel, so I wrote a thing


End file.
